


Language of Love

by silencestars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff Drabble, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, VictUuri, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencestars/pseuds/silencestars
Summary: Viktor's been buying a lot of books lately...Yuuri's curious as to what his fiance has been purchasing and he may get more than he bargained for when he finds out*now beta'd*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI fanfic it's a short little drabble
> 
> This probably doesn't need a T rating...just being safe

_My name is Katsuki Yuuri and I’m a Japanese Figure Skater. I’m more than that though. I’m the man that took Viktor Nikiforov away from the world. We recently got engaged and I have moved in with Viktor in his St. Petersburg home. Viktor has been buying a lot of books lately although he won’t tell me what they are exactly. I thought we had no distance between us after our duet skate to “Stay With Me”. Viktor isn’t home right now and I found myself with a sink full of dishes as usual._

_Now the question was did I pry through his stash of books to see what exactly he was buying? I mean it’s not like we had a tight budget; although that may change if Viktor keeps spending the way he does!_

Curiosity got the better of Yuuri and throwing all his fears temporarily out the window, he went through Viktor’s recent purchases. All of them were books on how to learn Japanese.  

“Wait why is he….? Oh God, I haven’t tried to learn Russian…not really anyways…I’ve picked up on a few things… but…nothing this serious….oh God I’m horrible, I’m horrible I’m horri—”

“Yuuri...what’s the matt—”

Yuuri jump tackled his fiancé. “I’m sorry! You’ve put so much…effort into learning my native language and I’ve barely done anything…”

“Oh Yuuri мой особенный….I didn’t mean to make you feel like that…I just wanted to surprise you….because well...” Viktor paused, handing Yuuri the dozen of roses he had before opening his mouth to speak again. “Aishiteru.”

Brown eyes widened…. “Vitya…you did all of that so you could say…I love you to me…in my native tongue.”

“Indeed Yuuri….now stop worrying.”

The kiss was short and sweet but enough for Yuuri to get lost in. Then again, every time Viktor kissed him he got lost. Discarding his nervous fear that Viktor was bored with him and ignoring that the dishes weren’t done when the kiss broke, Yuuri looked at his fiancé.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“How do you say I love you in Russian?”

Blue eyes sparkled with delight and he leaned in, whispering into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri said it several times to himself before finally speaking. “я люблю тебя.”

“THAT WAS GOOD YUURI! Maybe I can teach you more phrases in Russian…it would be hot in the bedroom.”

The blush overtook Yuuri’s face. “Maybe…but maybe first you can learn to do the dishes.”

He kissed Viktor before going to put the roses in a vase. “Are you coming watashi no tokubetsuna ai?”

“Coming?”

“To the bedroom… I do need to repay you after all.”

_My name is Viktor Nikiforov and I am engaged to Yuuri Katsuki. I am glad he showed me how special love is and so glad that I can bring out his hidden eros._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> мой особенный- my special one in Russian
> 
> aisheturu- i love you in Japanese
> 
>  
> 
> я люблю тебя- I love you in Russian
> 
> watashi no tokubetsuna ai - my special love in Japanese


End file.
